Not All Weirdness is Evil
by Reefgirl
Summary: Torchwood investigates a rash of pregnancies in three Berkshire villages. Crossover with the Hazy Hassocks Fiddlesticks Bagly cum Russet books by Christina Jones. Ch 3 is up
1. Beginnings

Rating: T

Summary: Torchwood is sent to a group of villages in Berkshire to investigate a rash of pregnancies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood the BBC does and I don't own the Hazy Hassocks/Fiddlesticks/Bagley-cum-Russet characters, they belong to Christina Jones

Authors Notes: I'm a big fan of Christina Jones' books especially the 'Spellbinding' ones, so I though why not have Torchwood meet the crazy locals and discover not all weirdness is evil.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Martha what can Torchwood do for you on this fine summer morning" said Captain Jack Harkness down the phone,

"It's more like what I can do for you and it's pissing down here in London" replied Dr Martha Jones with a chuckle,

"There are so many answers to a statement like that Dr Jones" he said. Martha's tone lost some of its humour,

"I'm serious, a mate of Tom's came to see us last night and he told us about a...well...outbreak of pregnancy in Berkshire" she said,

"Nothing that unusual there" he replied,

"Thirty women in three villages all due to give birth within days of each other" said Martha. Jack instantly became serious,

"Tell me more" he said,

"According to Tom's mate, all these women live in the villages of Hazy Hassocks, Fiddlesticks and Bagley-cum-Russet" she began

"You're kidding right?" he remarked,

"Apparently the rest of the Doctor's at the hospital aren't that bothered, they say weird things happen all the time in those villages but Pete, Tom's mate, he's not so sure, he was one of the few people who knew Harold Saxon was a nutter and thinks that this might be some 'Black Project'. He's been a bit of a conspiracy nut since the American President was killed but we know better, eh" she explained

"We'll look in to it and thanks for letting me know, I'll let you and Tom know what we find, give my love to your mum and Tish" Jack said,

"Will do and thanks" said Martha as she put the phone down. Jack left his office and yelled to the rest of the team

"Ok, get packed and be back here in an hour, we're going on a trip to England" he said.

**Later that day...**

Jack and the team rolled into the village of Hazy Hassocks early in the afternoon, Owen looked out of the window at the people all nudging each other and pointing at the SUV,

"Yep, we're gonna blend in perfectly" he said sarcastically "you know we should really think about something less conspicuous",

"Like your car?" said Ianto with a smirk.

"At least it doesn't scream 'Look, we're a secret organization'" Owen replied with a sneer,

"No it screams mid life crisis" retorted Ianto, Gwen and Tosh giggled,

"Hey, can we focus here" Ianto and Owen had been sniping at each other since they left Cardiff "Owen, we going to drop you off at the surgery, I made an appointment for you to see a Dr Murray about the pregnancies, we're going...to take a look around" Jack finished lamely. Owen bit back a snarky reply as he was in enough trouble as it was, he sighed, got out of the car, shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged towards the surgery.

* * *

Bunty Darrington glared at the man who shoved his way through the surgery door, no one else should be coming in at the moment, as surgery had finished until Four O'clock, 

"Yes" she snapped, Owen groaned inwardly, great another dragon of a Doctor's Receptionist,

"Owen Harper to see Dr Murray" he said,

"Surgery doesn't start until four" Bunty retorted. Owen ran his hand over his face and resisted the urge to strangle the woman

"It's a professional call, I'm _Doctor_ Owen Harper, Dr Murray is expecting me" he replied, he silently added 'I hope' to the end, Bunty looked through the diary,

"I can't see your name here" she said, Owen plastered a grin on his face,

"Could you go and find out if I'm expected, I'd hate for you to turf me out only to find that Dr Murray was waiting for me" he replied as sweetly as he could. He had her now, the one thing these dragons couldn't stand was being made to look inefficient,

"Wait here" she snapped as she left her desk, Owen looked around him, there were at least five pregnant women in the waiting room, must be anti natal day he thought, maybe there was something in this after all.

Bunty came stomping back,

"Dr Murray will see you now, it's the last door on the left" she said, Owen made his way down the corridor and knocked on the door,

"Come in" a female voice replied, 'at last things are looking up' he thought. He opened the door and made his way over to the desk

"Owen Harper, thanks for seeing me" he said as he shook Dr Murray's hand, noting that she was at least five months pregnant, about the same as the other women in the waiting room,

"Louise Murray, what can I do for you?" she said. Owen handed over his ID,

"I'm from Torchwood" he said, deciding honesty was best at the moment, Louise looked over his ID,

"What's Torchwood, some oversight committee?" she asked,

"No, we investigate...strange phenomena, weird goings on that kind of thing" Owen replied, thinking that sounded really pathetic, Louise laughed,

"You're in the right place then, we do 'weird' really well around here, so what weird do you want to know about?" she said,

"Well, it's about all the pregnancies" he said with a little embarrassment, Louise ran her hand over her belly and chuckled,

"Yeah there has been a bit of a population explosion around these parts" she said,

"How do you explain it, something in the water, power cut, the Big Brother final?" he asked,

"Who knows, it could be any of those things or Mitzi Blessing's cakes, Sukie Ambrose's massage oils, Clemmie Coddle's fireworks or one of the Astral celebrations in Fiddlesticks, I really can't explain it but then, as I said, a lot of strange things happen around here especially in the romance line" she explained. Owen was sure she was taking the piss, but his time in Torchwood had taught him not to discount anything, he got up from his chair and stretched out his hand to shake Dr Murray's, surreptitiously dropping a little white pill into her tea,

"Thanks for your help, I doubt you'll be hearing from Torchwood again, don't let me keep you from your tea" he replied with a smile as she picked up her cup, it worked every time.

* * *

Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Tosh parked up and wandered down what they assumed to be the High Street, 

"Owen's right, we should _really_ try and blend in a bit more" said Gwen as yet another person glared at her as she passed by, Tosh eyed Jack's clothing and agreed,

"Now what?" she asked. Gwen took another look around her and spotted a shop named Beauty Blessings, a plan began to form,

"If there's one thing I learned in the Police Force is that there are two places to find out the local gossip, one is the pub and one is the beauty parlour, so you and Ianto go to the pub and me and Tosh will try in here" she pointed to the shop, Jack opened his mouth to protest,

"Unless you want to trade places" she said with a grin. Jack held up his hands,

"Nope, your plan sounds best" he said and he and Ianto headed towards the Faery Glen,

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" said Tosh as the walked towards Beauty Blessings,

"I have no idea, but at least we can get a manicure on expenses" Gwen replied with a grin.

**TBC**


	2. Getting the Gossip

Disclaimers: As Ch 1

A:N Sorry it's been a while but other things got in the way

* * *

Gwen and Tosh pushed through the door into the Peach interior of Beauty Blessings; it looked much the same as any other beauty salon in their experience. 

"Can I help you?" said a woman, who was not much older than they were,

"Er...is it possible to have manicures or do we have to make an appointment" replied Gwen; the woman smiled a professional smile,

"Of course, I have a couple of openings at the moment, please take a seat I'm Jennifer Blessing, the Blessing in Beauty Blessings" she indicated two chairs at a table and Gwen and Tosh sat down, "Kylie!!!" she called. Two younger women poked their heads through the curtain,

"Yes Mrs Blessing?" they chorused,

"I need both of you, these ladies require manicures, Kylie and Kylie will look after you" said Jennifer Blessing. The two Kylie's sat opposite Gwen and Tosh and they began to work on their nails,

"Haven't seen you around here before?" said the taller of the two Kylie's to Gwen,

"No...ah...we're looking to start a business" replied Gwen, Jennifer gravitated over to the table, there was only room for one beauty salon in Hazy Hassocks and they were sitting in it,

"Really" said Jennifer "what kind of business?"

"A day care centre" said Tosh quickly; the shorter of the Kylie's gave a snort of laughter,

"Blimey, you've certainly picked the right place to start, if there's one place that needs a nursery it's Hazy Hassocks" she said,

"Oh, is there a shortage of child care then?" asked Tosh,

"Not at the moment but there will be in a few months time" said the other Kylie. Jennifer smiled

"There's been a bit of a population explosion recently, not me you understand but certainly lots of my customers and my aromatherapist, Sukie Ambrose" she explained,

"Not to mention both of her step-daughters" the shorter Kylie whispered to Tosh. Jennifer ignored her,

"So many babies on the way, it's a wonder no-one thought of it first" Jennifer said

"Whatever is in the water here you should bottle and sell it, you'd make a fortune" said Gwen with a laugh.

"It's not the water it's Mitzi's cakes, well you know what happened in Fiddlesticks last Cassiopeia's Carnival, I heard from Amber, who told Fern, who told Sukie, who told me that...what!!" the other Kylie nodded in Jennifer's direction "oh bugger, I guess it's my turn to clean the tanning booth again" said the shorter Kylie.

"I'd better see how Mrs Elkins' tan is doing as she swept past, casting a death glare at the shorter of the two Kylie's, Tosh and Gwen looked expectantly at the two beauticians,

"Mitzi's cakes?" asked Tosh, the two girls hunched forward in 'gossip mode'

"Mitzi is the first Mrs Blessing, if you catch my drift" said the first Kylie

"She goes off the deep end if anyone mentions how successful Mitzi's been since Mr Blessing left her for well, her, she's a successful business woman, she's organised all the village activities _and_ managed to get herself a really fit bloke too" remarked the second Kylie

"Anyway a few years back she found this , well, spell book of her great grannies, it was full of recipes for cakes and pies and things that could make, well, things happen by adding herbs" Gwen's eyes opened wide "oh no, proper herbs that you find in a kitchen cupboard, not recreational herbs, anyway she had a Hallowe'en party, remember Darren told us about it, he said everyone was acting kind of weird, after that people kept asking her to bake cakes for their parties so she started a party catering firm, really put _her_ nose out of joint so to get back at Mitzi she started this place" said the first Kylie, drawing breath.

"And these cakes have caused the babies?" asked Tosh, now thoroughly confused

"Not on their own, although Doll did say that the pie Mitzi made first put 'something' back into her and Brett's love life, I think things got mixed up on Cassiopeia's Carnival and it went into magic meltdown, I remember waking up in Sukie's garden with Darren and there was a really weird smell in the air" said the second Kylie,

"Probably the flowers" remarked the first Kylie. She leaned back in her chair and admired her handiwork "a lovely French manicure, if I do say so" she said to Gwen. Gwen and Tosh paid for their manicures, left the shop and headed for the pub,

"What do you think?" asked Tosh,

"I think Jack's going to be locked in a Wicker Man and sacrificed" replied Gwen,

"At least he'll come back and tell us who did it" said Tosh, Gwen giggled and took her arm

"Let's see if Owen, Jack and Ianto have had any proper leads" she said.

* * *

Jack and Ianto made their way through the door of the Faery Glen, 

"What can I get for you gents?" said Otto, the landlord,

"Pint" said Ianto,

"Me too" said Jack. Otto poured two pints and took the money from Jack,

"New round here" Otto said conversationally,

"Just waiting for some friends" replied Jack,

"Oh, the two ladies that were in Beauty Blessings this afternoon, I heard that they were thinking of opening a kiddies day care centre, this place will certainly need it soon" said Otto. Jack's mouth dropped open as he nodded,

"How did you..." he started, Otto laughed

"It's a small village, the jungle drums have been beating overtime since your friends were seen in Jennifer Blessing's place" he said. The door opened and a pretty woman in an RSPCA uniform came in,

"Hi Lulu, blimey you're getting bigger, you sure you're not having a litter" said Otto, putting a glass of lime and soda in front of her,

"God I hope not, I'm off to the hospital for a scan today, Shay said he'd pop in to see me if he was in the hospital at the time" the colour suddenly drained from Lulu's face "oh God 'scuse me" she said as she ran for the ladies, the beads in her braids rattling as she ran. Ianto looked at Otto,

"What's that all about?" he asked,

"Poor Lulu's been suffering from morning sickness since day one" he said. Lulu staggered back to her seat and pulled a book out of her bag and began to flick through it,

"That your Ma's book?" asked Otto, Lulu shook her head

"Not as such, I made a copy of it to give to Junior" she patted her belly gently "to keep it in the family" Otto good naturedly rolled his eyes "I'm actually looking to see if great granny had a cure for morning sickness" Lulu said.

"Ginger tea" said Ianto,

"Pardon" replied Lulu

"Ginger tea, my mam used to give it to me if I wasn't feeling to well" said Ianto with a smile,

"Could you give me the recipe, I'll try anything at this point" said Lulu, Ianto pulled a pen and notepad out of his pocket and began to write.

"So what are you hoping for?" asked Jack,

"I don't mind, as long as it's healthy" Lulu replied,

"So what's this book about?" Jack said,

"Oh this, it's my Mum's spell book, no I'm kidding although it's no secret in the village, just after she got made redundant she found this book in the attic, it belonged to my great granny and it's full of her old country recipes, if you add herbs in the right proportions things happen" Lulu replied with a smile

"Things happen, right, like magic" said Jack with a chuckle,

"Don't laugh it's true, my mum and Joel got together through some apple magic at Hallowe'en, it wasn't all plain sailing and needed an extra kick but it worked, I realised my true feelings for Shay with a little herbal help and Mum's kept the village harridan Tarnia Snepps in line thanks to great granny" Jack laughed again "don't laugh, all the villages around here have magic in the air, there's the astral celebrations in Fiddlesticks, you ask Amber and Lewis about the star wishing and Zillah and Clancy, that's quite a sweet story actually, Sukie makes all her aromatherapy oils from the plant's in her great auntie's garden and she was the village matchmaker, late at night when it's still they say you can hear the Pixie's laughing in the garden, that's what her cottage is called, Pixie's Laughter" said Lulu

"Pixies laughing?" said Jack, trying hard not to laugh,

You can laugh but everyone leaves hear believing in magic, you'll see" Lulu retorted. Ianto smiled as he leaned over to give Lulu the Ginger Tea recipe,

"Don't worry about him, he's got no soul, I know the little people are real enough" he whispered, Lulu smiled at him

"It's good to know someone believes" she hopped off her bar stool "'scuse me but that's my sister" she said as she went over to join a blonde haired woman who was also pregnant.

"So what do you think Jack?" asked Ianto,

"I think the entire village is tripping" Jack replied,

"But you can't deny something odd is going on" Ianto said. Jack looked around the pub; over half the women sitting in there were pregnant,

"Oh there's something odd going on alright but it's going to be difficult to find out what if no-one is going to give us a straight answer" he said. Owen slouched his way into the pub, followed by Gwen and Tosh; they got their drinks and joined Jack and Ianto,

"Find out anything useful?" asked Jack,

"The doctor's pregnant, she blames some cakes, some fireworks and some astral celebrations, personally I think she's yanking my chain" said Owen.

"The two girls we spoke to said something about cakes too, someone called Mitzi Blessing makes cakes that can 'Make things happen' and they reckon it's these cakes and something called Cassiopeia's Carnival that's to blame for the pregnancies, magic meltdown they called it" said Gwen, Jack rolled his eyes again,

"Lulu said something about her great grannies recipe book, do you think this Mitzi could be her mother?" said Ianto. Jack beckoned Otto over,

"What's Lulu's surname?" he asked,

"Blessing, why?" replied Otto, suspiciously,

"Any relation to Jennifer Blessing?" put in Tosh "we met her earlier", Otto smirked

"Step-mother, Mrs Blessing mark two doesn't like to be reminded her step children are only a few years younger than she is" said Otto as he moved away to serve another customer.

"Ok, the one name that's come up in all three lines of enquiry is Mitzi Blessing, I think she's next on our list" said Jack as he drained the rest of his drink.


	3. Meeting Mitzi

Disclaimers: Same as Ch 1

Spoilers: Small ones for partners in Crime from Dr Who

* * *

They left the pub, oblivious to the fact that the regulars had all reached for their phones and started dialling,

"Ok another name that's turned up in our conversations is the village of Fiddlesticks so Tosh, Gwen if you can go and have a look around there, keep that 'Starting a business' thing going. Owen see what you can find about this aromatherapist, Sukie Ambrose, see if she's in on this weird stuff too, me and Ianto will look for Mitzi Blessing" said Jack, Gwen and Tosh nodded and started to make a move, Owen tapped Jack on the shoulder and pointed to a small building with a pink sign that said 'Hubble Bubble',

"Just a hunch but you might want to try in there" he said with a smirk. Jack heaved a sigh and swatted the back of Owen's head,

"Smart ass" he replied as he and Ianto headed for Hubble Bubble.

* * *

"Hello, can I help you?" said a pleasant looking red headed woman,

"Yeah, I'm looking for Mitzi Blessing" said Jack,

"Well you've found her, what can I do for you?" said Mitzi,

"I'm Jack Harkness and this is Ianto Jones, friends of ours are looking to start a business here" said Jack,

"Oh yes I heard, two women are thinking of starting a nursery" Mitzi replied.

"They weren't kidding when they said gossip travels quickly around here" remarked Ianto, Mitzi laughed,

"You can't keep a secret around here for more that 24 hours" she replied "so how can I help?"

"We were just wondering about whom to see about getting planning permission, permits, licences and all that legal stuff" said Jack, flashing his megawatt grin. Just as Mitzi was about to reply a younger blond woman burst through the door,

"Sorry I'm late I was up all night, the baby's just started moving and I think it's going to be a karate expert" she said.

"That's alright love, Lulu's going though it too and Doll she said this one is a right wriggler, anyway you'll need to get a move on you know how the Motions get if everything is not perfectly in order, you must get Slo to help you with the boxes, you're not to lift them" said Mitzi

"Don't worry, Lewis has designated Jem as my helper for the day, in fact Jem wouldn't let me out of the door unless I agreed, I'm picking him up after I leave here" the woman replied.

"Oh this is Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones they want to know about business practises around here, so they say anyway, this is Amber, she works for me" said Mitzi. Amber gave them a suspicious look,

"They've been asking questions about you in the pub" said Amber, Ianto rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'Bloody jungle drums'

"Really" remarked Mitzi, Amber nodded,

"Otto phoned Timmy and told him about some strangers in the pub asking about you and Lulu, he told Fern who told Zillah who told Lewis who told me" she said. Mitzi turned to Jack, who smiled his knicker-wetting smile at her,

"Well?" she said,

"It's nothing sinister honest, we were told that you are the leading business woman around here and you're the best person to ask about starting a business from scratch, really that's all" said Jack. Unseen by Jack and Ianto, Amber nodded towards a box on the table, Mitzi winked,

"Amber love put the kettle on, the Motion's can wait for a bit, let's have a cuppa and we'll have a nice chat" said Mitzi.

When everyone had coffee in front of them Mitzi opened the box and offered it to Jack,

"Please have one I made them fresh this morning, one of my specialities" said Mitzi, Jack helped himself to one of the cakes and bit into it,

"Jack are you..." started Ianto but Jack just waved his hand,

"This is really nice, what is it?" he asked,

"Just cake, now you're going to tell me what you're _really_ doing here" said Mitzi.

"Well we're not really looking to start a business here, we're an organization called Torchwood" Jack took another bite of the cake "it's a secret organization founded by Queen Victoria to look into extra terrestrial activity and general strange goings on, I got a call from an old friend of mine about all the pregnancies around here and she asked us to look into it just to see if it was just coincidence or something else was going on. I mean everyone thinks The Midwitch Cuckoo's is just a story right, oh if only you knew the trouble we had tracking that cloud down and as for John Wyndam, well it's lucky for us no-one ever guessed he was a Torchwood agent, the least he could have done was split the royalties, so we're just checking that this isn't another alien breeding programme. I can't believe we missed that Adipose thing and boy can that Donna swear" Jack said, Mitzi and Amber gaped open mouthed at Jack; Ianto surreptitiously turned his back and activated his Bluetooth.

"Get back here now, Jack's been compromised" he whispered,

"Gotcha" said Owen and Ianto heard the squeal of tyres and the engine gunning; he turned back to Mitzi and Amber and drew his gun

"What did you do to him?" he demanded. Mitzi and Amber leapt off their stools and backed away.

"Nothing, they're Powers of Persuasion Puddings, it's a mixture of Carnation petals, dried Gentian, black grapes, Ginger and treacle when eaten the cook can compel the eater to do her will, I don't use them often, only on the village harridan and local Lady Muck, Tarnia Snepps, we need her permission to do anything in the village as she owns most of the land here, it's not dangerous, it's only herbs and the effects aren't permanent they'll start wearing off in an hour or so, you've been asking questions and I just wanted to know the truth" babbled Mitzi. Amber peered out from behind Mitzi

"You know you should really do something about your undercover work, you've stood out ever since you turned up in that big black car of yours and him " she pointed at Jack "he couldn't stand out anymore if he tried, we didn't need the jungle drums to know your were up to something, you gave it away" Amber retorted, Ianto rolled his eyes,

"I know" he replied with a sigh.

* * *

Just then Gwen, Owen and Tosh burst through the door with guns drawn

"What's going on?" demanded Owen,

"Our cover's been blown thanks to some kind of herb mixture in these cakes" said Ianto,

"Let me guess, he scoffed down the cake even after all we discovered" Ianto nodded "you dickhead, you might be immortal but you're not immune to everything else" Owen retorted in disgust,

"Ok I made a mistake, now you know the truth you might as well tell us what happened" replied Jack. Mitzi blushed

"About the pregnancies, I had a feeling I might have put a little too much dried strawberry and apple flesh in the Star of Venus biscuits but it wasn't excessive but it shouldn't have caused the pregnancies, it might have um...spiced things up...um...on the passion front...in fact it did, erm...when Joel got home from Fiddlesticks that night...um..."Mitzi said. Amber held up her hands

"Far, far too much information" she said,

"So you're saying your biscuits may have acted as an aphrodisiac but not caused the pregnancies" said Owen, Mitzi nodded

"I really don't know what caused that, I do know nothing in my book can 'cause' pregnancy" she replied.

"Maybe it was something to do with Cassiopeia's Carnival" said Amber. Mitzi shrugged

"I don't know, you know more about that star wishing stuff" she replied,

"Not me, Gwyneth and Ida would, you should talk to them they've been living in Fiddlesticks forever" said Amber. Two women and a man suddenly burst ran through the door,

"Mum, what's going on? Mrs Elkins said you were being raided by the Drug Squad" said the blonde woman in a nurse's uniform, Mitzi smiled

"It's just a mix up love, these people aren't the Drug Squad they're some kind of government agency who got their wires crossed that's all" she replied.

"I thought we'd got over all this stuff when Lulu gave up all that Animal Rights stuff, I don't want to see you hauled off to the slammer instead" said the man in the Dentist uniform as he kissed Mitzi.

"Um...my partner Joel, my eldest daughter Doll and Tammy, this is Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones, the others haven't introduced themselves yet" Mitzi explained as she came up for air. Doll glared at the Torchwood group and Joel held out his hand to Jack, who shook it,

"Don't make a habit of this or I might be forced to extract your teeth without an anaesthetic" he said, half jokingly,

"He can arrest me any time he likes" said Tammy as she held out her wrists to Jack. Joel grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and frog marched her to the door,

"Gotta go, I promised Viv a full run down, tell me all about it at home" said Joel

"Great, it'll be all over the village that we've been raided by now" said Amber. The phone rang and Amber picked it up

"Hubble Bubble...oh hi Perpetua, yes I know I'm late but something came up...no we haven't been raided by the Drug Squad it was a misunderstanding, tell Constance I'll be there by the time the party gets back from the service, I've just got to pick up Jem to help me with the boxes and I'll be over so tell Slo he won't have to help me this time...yes Perpetua...yes we are still legal and above board...yes Perpetua, I'll see you later" said Amber. She put the phone down

"Can I go now, the Motion's are demanding we get to the wake or else" said Amber, Jack nodded

"Looks like the cause of the pregnancies won't be found here" he said,

"Why do you need to find out, it's nothing sinister, no alien's are involved" Mitzi asked,

"Curiosity more than anything" replied Gwen "if it was just coincidence, so be it but if it was a mixture of herbs, celestial celebrations and God knows what else, we'd like to know what happened, just in case it happens again we'd like to have an answer, if you know what I mean" replied Gwen. Mitzi nodded,

"I can see the point, we just put it down to one of those things and never thought anymore about it but I can see that to people outside it would look a bit strange" she said in agreement,

"So Fiddlesticks is next on the list?" said Owen,

"Gwyneth and Big Ida are definitely the best people to talk to, Gwyneth lives in Chrysalis Cottage and Ida lives in Butterfly Cottage, the one in the middle, Moth Cottage, belongs to my other half's mother Zillah, but knock first, her husband's been on tour so they're making up for lost time" said Amber as Mitzi started to move boxes out of the door into a van. Tosh followed them, something had been bothering her

"Perpetua, Constance and Slo Motion, you are joking aren't you?" she said, Mitzi laughed

"No it's true, the Cousin's Motion are the local undertakers and their fathers had a _very_ warped sense of humour" she said as she lock the van door.


End file.
